une petite musique dans la tête
by teaolemon
Summary: Rémus , Parvati , Harry , Draco sont amoureux . De la même personne ? ¤ Délire mélancolique ¤
1. B

**Une petite musique dans la tête .**  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- Un chat dans les bras , un sourire sur les lèvres et une petite musique dans la tête , Harry Potter était heureux .  
  
Il venait de se découvrir amoureux .  
  
Amoureux de la plus belle , la plus inaccessible , la plus perverse personne de Poudlard .   
  
Pattenrond ronronnait béatement , mais Harry était loin de songer à se moquer de la bêtise de ce chat orange . Il était lui même dans un état comparable , et s'il ne ronronnait pas , ce n'était absolument pas par peur du ridicule .  
  
Amoureux ... Qui aurait pu le croire ? Le garçon le plus convoité de Poudlard avait fait son choix !   
  
Ce n'était d'ailleurs plus un secret pour personne . Quand un garçon intelligent et doué se transforme en un abruti maladroit , la raison la plus probable est qu'il est tombé malade . Il a attrapé la plus douce et la plus tenace de toutes les maladies qui trainait dans Poudlard .  
  
Hermione et Ron avaient été les premiers à s'en rendre compte . Lorsqu'ils en avaient été certains , ils avaient arrêté de se bécoter , et avaient décidé de prendre les choses en main . Car il ne fallait pas compter sur Harry pour se rendre compte de son amour avant un certain temps .  
  
En voyant leur ami se transformer en un doux rêveur , Ron et Hermione , deux maléfiques zamants , avaient mis au point un plan des plus machiavéliques .  
  
Provoquer cet amour , le narguer pour qu'il se révèle .  
  
C'est pour cette raison qu'en une nuit , Ron et Hermione avaient officiellement cessé leur relation amoureuse . Et Hermione avait commencé à sortir avec la plus belle , la plus inaccessible , la plus perverse personne de Poudlard .  
  
Harry , déjà abasourdi de la brusque rupture de ses amis , qui pourtant étaient faits l'un pour l'autre , se fit transpercer lentement par un poignard , en plein dans le coeur .  
  
Il mit plus de deux semaines à s'en apercevoir - le poignard avait beau avoir touché des nerfs , il avait pénétré très lentement , et pendant un certain temps , Cheveux en bataille n'avait rien senti .   
  
La révélation ne fut que plus intense .   
  
Tout d'abord , la surprise . Puis l'ébahissement . Puis on rit , on cligne des yeux , on se rend compte que c'est sérieux , et qu'on est vraiment malheureux parce que sa meilleure amie sort avec la plus belle , la plus inaccessible , la plus perverse personne de Poudlard . Alors la jalousie , les rougissements , la colère , presque .  
  
Harry avait beau se raisonner son coeur ne voulait rien entendre . Il était amoureux ... Et lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte , c'était bien trop tard . La maladie avait pénétré lentement mais sûrement , infiltrant chaque morceau de son corps .  
  
Finalement , ça n'avait rien de désagréable , d'être amoureux .  
  
En se levant , chaque matin , Harry savait qu'il verrait son amant , qu'il pourrait guetter ses faits et gestes , ronronner à le voir rire .  
  
Mais il lui manquait quelque chose ...   
  
Il aurait aimé l'avoir à lui tout seul .  
  
Pouvoir le toucher , le caresser , l'enlacer , ne le partager qu'avec lui même .   
  
C'était impossible .  
  
Quoique ...  
  
C'est ainsi qu' Harry Potter devint du jour au lendemain le plus grand , le plus beau , le plus pervers des tombeurs de Poudlard .  
  
Ron et Hermione n'en finirent pas de s'échanger des clins d'oeil complices , et Hermignonne jugea bon de ne pas prolonger plus loin le jeu cruel , et cassa pour de bon avec la personne la plus belle , la plus inaccessible , la plus perverse ; pour revenir pelotter son cher Roux qu'elle n'avait pas cessé d'aimer .  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-------   
Harry s'ennuyait .   
  
Son corps allait vers l'avant , puis vers l'arrière , mécaniquement .   
  
En dessous de lui , on atteignait l'orgasme .  
  
-Ooooh Harry ... Harryyyyyy ... HARRYYY !!!   
  
( oui , j'ai compris , tu connais mon nom , ce n'est pas la peine de le hurler )  
  
Harry soupira , Parvati prit l'ennui pour des gémissements , et son excitation fut redoublée .   
  
Dans la tête d'Harry , la petite musique ne le quittait pas . Comme il aurait aimé avoir son amant près de lui , le caresser , le faire jouir , le ...  
  
-Oooooh ... Vas-y ! Ouuuuuuuuuiiiiii ... Haaaaan ! Traite-moi comme une salope ... Oooh ouui ...  
  
( Elle devenait vulgaire . Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de flirter avec lui , celle là encore ? Il était à ce point en manque qu'il devait se rabattre sur des morceaux si peu savoureux ? )  
  
Harry acceléra la cadence . On allait pas non plus y passer la nuit ?  
  
Il imaginait son amant absent qui lui lechait le corps , lui murmurait des mots sucrés , le ...  
  
C'était trop douloureux .  
  
(Arrête de rêver , Harry , tu te fais du mal .)  
  
En revenant dans son dortoir , ce soir là , Harry laissait son esprit vagabonder . Ses pensées allaient bien sûr vers celui qui le hantait , revenait dès qu'il croyait s'être immunisé contre lui , imprégnait ses pensées de son odeur .  
  
Les jours lui paraissaient de plus en plus morne . Au début , la présence de son amant dans son entourage lui avait donné des ailes .   
  
A présent , il voulait plus . Il le voulait . Rien que pour lui .  
  
Et se fut son tour d'établir un plan machiavélique .  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
----  
Pas un jour ne passait sans que Rémus Lupin ne pense avec douleur au souvenir de celui qui fut un de ses meilleurs amis . La cicatrice était encore bien présente , malgré deux ans que Sirius Black était mort .   
  
Les sentiments du loup-garou avaient toujours été confus à l'égard de Patmol . Une affection indéniable , un tendresse immodérée et l'amour très doux qu'il portait aux zieux de Sirius lui avaient fait penser un temps qu'il était amoureux .   
  
Confus , honteux , jaloux , Rémus avait finalement compris que tant que Sirius resterait son ami , il serait heureux , et qu'il ne pourrait jamais espérer plus .   
  
Il n'avait plus qu'une raison de vivre : Harry .   
  
Jusqu'à présent , les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le fils d'un de ses meilleurs amis étaient très clairs : un amour à la fois fraternel et filial .  
  
Lorsqu'il avait revu Harry lors de sa septième année , après un voyage censé salvateur autour du monde , Rémus avait senti une boule se former dans sa gorge .   
  
Harry avait grandi , mûri , pris quelques kilos , s'était musclé , avait pris en assurance , et surtout , il avait des yeux verts émeraude qui étincelaient à la clarté de la lune .  
  
-  
  
Le garçon avait retrouvé la dernière personne avec Dumbledore qui avait été pour lui comme un substitut de père . Il avait été heureux , joyeux , mais pas comme Rémus l'aurait voulu .  
  
Il avait essayé de chasser ses démons . Harry avait 17 ans . Il en avait presque 40 . C'était impossible .  
  
Mais une petite voix protestait dans sa tête . Une voix qu'il avait essayé de chasser , au prix de tant de nuits blanches ...   
  
Et pourtant , lui aussi ronronnait .   
  
Il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres , une douce musique dans la tête , et avait tout pour être heureux ...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Dumbledore voyait tout et ne disait rien .  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  



	2. I

**Une petite musique dans la tête**   
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Rémus et Harry se promenaient sur le sentier qui menait à la forêt interdite . Ils ne parlaient presque pas , contents d'être ensemble après une séparation d'un an .  
  
- ...  
  
- ...   
  
-Harry , je ...  
  
( Harry , je voulais te dire que depuis que tu es revenu , quelque chose ne tourne pas rond , chez moi . Quand tu t'approches , mon coeur bat à toute vitesse , et j'ai envie de hurler à la mort . )  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Je crois que tu as une tache sur ta robe .  
  
( Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon quand il rougit ! ... Mais non . Je ne dois pas penser ça . IL est le fils d'un de mes meill ... )  
  
-Ca ? Ah oui , c'est à cause de Malfoy . Il m'a renversé un encrier sur la robe en potions .  
  
( Malfoy ? Tiens , je l'avais oublié celui là . )  
  
-Malfoy ? Tiens , je l'avais oublié celui là ...  
  
-Il ne fait plus autant le malin . Toujours aussi idiot , mais il le montre moins .  
  
-Ah .  
  
(Est-ce que c'est moi , ou est ce qu'il y avait de la ... tendresse ! ? Dans sa voix . Oh non ... Je dois me faire des idées . Je suis complètement omnubilé par lui . Je ne vais quand même pas être jaloux d'un Malfoy de 17 ans ? )   
  
-Dis moi , Harry ...  
  
-MMmmh ?  
  
-Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Pattenrond ?  
  
( ooops . Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de demander ça ? Ca doit être l'approche de la pleine lune . )  
  
Harry pensa qu'il avait mal entendu et releva la tête .   
  
Quand il vit le petit sourire aux coins des lèvres de Rémus , il fit un clin d'oeil à la lune .  
  
-Tu veux dire que tu nous voit souvent ensemble , ces temps-ci ?   
  
-Absolument . Tu as encore des poils de chat dans les cheveux .   
  
Harry éclata de rire .  
  
(Aaaw ... Je vais craquer . Quand je pense que quand je l'ai connu , il était haut comme 3 pommes ... Le temps passe vite ... )  
  
- Moony , je vais t'avouer quelque chose de très important pour moi ...  
  
( oh mon dieu . Il est amoureux . )  
  
-Je suis amoureux , Moony . Je suis amoureux de la personne la plus belle , la plus inaccessible et la plus perverse de l'école ...   
  
Il avait dit ça en regardant la lune .   
  
A ce moment , Rémus comprit que même s'il n'était pas l'heureux élu , il se résignerait , et qu'il ferait tout pour le bonheur d'Harry . Il comprit qu'il n'était pas réellement amoureux , mais qu'il voulait le bonheur de la seule personne qu'il lui reste encore sur terr  
  
e . -Vraiment ?  
  
( Espèce de Crétin . Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver quelque chose de mieux que "Vraiment ?" )  
  
- ...  
  
- Harry , c'est merveilleux !  
  
Cheveux en bataille releva les yeux . Il avait cru que Rémus se moquait de lui , et cela l'avait attristé . Mais quand il vit le regard doux et paternel que lui jeta le loup , il comprit qu'il aurait toujours quelqu'un pour le soutenir .  
  
Et il sourit .  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Lorsque Harry revint dans sa salle commune , il était si tard que même le chat orange d'Hermione dormait , la tête sur le ventre , dans le meilleur fauteuil de la salle commune .  
  
Harry eut un sourire en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Rémus . Amoureux de Pattenrond ...   
  
il aurait aimé l'être . Il aurait pu le caresser , rester constamment à ses côtés , sans jamais se lasser ; il aurait pu le suivre dans la forêt , les nuits de pleine lune .   
  



	3. T

**Une petite musique dans la tête**  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Dumbledore avait tout vu .   
  
Il avait deviné les plans de Ron et d'Hermione avant même qu'ils se forment dans leur tête .  
  
il avait entendu cette petite musique , il en était devenu amoureux , et s'était converti à la musique de chambre .  
  
-  
  
La musique qui faisait bondir le coeur de Draco Malfoy était toute autre . C'était des gémissements sourds .   
  
Malfoy adorait les gémissements .  
  
Quels qu'ils soient .  
  
Que ce soient des gémissements de plaisir , de douleur , de haine , d'ennui , de peur , ou d'amour .  
  
En l'occurence , c'était à la fois de plaisir et de douleur .  
  
Parvati Patil jouissait . Lui éprouvait une sorte de contentement , comme la satisfaction du travail accompli .  
  
Il lui avait donné du plaisir , cela prouvait qu'il était un homme .  
  
Draco aimait bien rentrer fourbu dans la salle commune pour y trouver Parvati . Cette fille était jolie , bien faite , et lui procurait un certain plaisir .Pourquoi s'en priver ?  
  
Tous les jeudis soirs , les camarades de chambre de Draco prétextaient des devoirs , et n'entraient sous aucun prétexte .  
  
Malgré la mort de son père , et la perte d'influence des Malfoys , Draco savait encore se faire respecter .   
  
Tous les jeudis , donc , Malfoy montait dans son dortoir , où il trouvait immanquablement Parvati Patil complètement nue , ou , à l'occasion , quelques objets à la main .   
  
Draco Malfoy ne savait pas que juste avant lui , Parvati allait voir Harry .  
  
Mais s'il avait été au courant , son plaisir aurait été décuplé .  
  
Pénétrer une fille dans laquelle Harry avait été ... C'était un peu comme pénétrer Harry , après tout .  
  
Et Draco rêvait de pénétrer Harry .   
  
Draco éprouvait une attirance physique impressionante envers Harry .  
  
Etait ce son sourire , ses yeux magnifiques , son corps musclé et mince , ou encore sa manière de sucer sa plume quand il réfléchissait ?  
  
Sûrement tout ça .   
  
Cette attirance n'était pas nouvelle .  
  
La première fois où il avait croisé ces yeux vert éméraude , Draco avait été subjugué .   
  
C'était dans le hall de Poudlard - leur première rencontre ne comptait pas , il n'avait même pas regardé Harry dans les yeux ...- , un soir de septembre .  
  
Draco Malfoy avait bien trop d'amour propre pour se convaincre de son amour naissant . Ainsi , une passion dévorante s'était dévorée , pour se transformer en une haine qui était toujours vraie aujourd'hui .  
  
Draco aurait voulu avoir Potter pour lui seul , afin de jouir , de lui faire du mal , de le réconforter , de le hair , de l'embrasser , de dévorer ses yeux .   
  
C'était la seule conception de l'amour que Draco connaissait . Personne ne l'avait aimé , avant . Une enfance malheureuse ...   
  
C'était tellement banal ...  
  
-  
  
-Huuuh !! Draccccoooooooo ! Ouuui ! oooooh plus foooort .  
  
( Mmmh ... Il prenait presque du plaisir . Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui demander de passer aussi le mardi , il pourrait s'arranger pour se libérer de son entrainement de quidditch ce jour là . )  
  
-  
  
Quelques heures plus tard , Draco, plus impeccable que jamais , s'apprêtait à descendre dîner . A son bras , une fille blonde dont il ne se rappellait plus le nom se trémoussait avec hauteur .  
  
En entrant , la première personne sur laquelle Draco posa son regard fut Harry .   
  
Plus éblouissant que jamais .  
  



	4. C

**Une petite musique dans la tête**   
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Ron et Hermione avaient comme occupation principale de se bécoter .  
  
Ils avaient peur que l'un commence une dispute , c'est pour cal qu'ils se collaient les bouches .  
  
Lorsque Ron avait enfin déclaré sa flamme à Hermione , Harry avait ricané .  
  
A présent , il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire .  
  
C'était au tour d'Hermione et de Ron de s'amuser un peu . Après être sortie avec la personne la plus belle , la plus inaccessible , la plus perverse de tout Poudlard , Hermione trouvait que cette histoire d'amour n'allait pas suffisamment vite .  
  
Elle avait lu pas mal de livres , sorciers et moldus , au sujet de l'amour .  
  
Aucun ne lui disait quoi faire en pareil cas . Elle avait beau se creuser les méninges , elle ne trouvait pas .  
  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils . Peut-être trouvait il que toute cette histoire allait trop loin ?  
  
Alors , au plein milieu du dîner , il se leva , à la plus grande surprise de tous , élèves et professeurs , attablés .  
  
Le directeur sourit en voyant les murmures affolés des élèves .   
  
"Hum Hum .Je voulais vous faire part à tous d'une information qui vous ravira , j'espère . Il a été décidé que , le week-end qui suivrait la pentecôte , serait organisée une journée à Pré-au-Lard . Exceptionnellement , les élèves ne seront pas tenus de rentrer à l'école la nuit de samedi à dimanche ."  
  
Le directeur dut se retenir de piocher dans le paquet de bonbons à la menthe devant lui , avant de continuer , sous les regards ebahis et joyeux des élèves et des professeurs .  
  
"Tout élève qui ne sera pas rentré dimanche à six heures du soir se verra recevoir une semaine de détention avec le professeur Rogue . Sur ce , bonne fin de repas " .   
  
Le directeur dut répondre aux questions intriguées -et indignées - des professeurs .   
  
Rogue était furieux de devoir assurer des retenues supplémentaires .  
  
"Vous trouvez que je n'en donne pas assez , peut-être , Dumbledore ? "  
  
Le directeur eut un petit rire , jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table des gryffondors , piocha au hasard un bonbon à la menthe , et ne répondit pas .  
  
  
  
---   
  
Hermione venait de trouver son plan machiavélique .  
  
  
  
---   
  
-Tu te rends compte ? Une nuit dehors , à l'abri des regards indiscrets !! Le rêve !   
  
Ron était en train de massacrer Harry aux échecs .  
  
-Je me demande ce que Dumbledore a derrière la tête , marmonna Harry , en jouant ce que son cavalier lui conseillait , à savoir de sacrifier sa reine plutôt qu'un beau cavalier .  
  
-C'est évident , non ? S'exclama Hermione , en levant la tête de son livre . Il veut former des couples . Il veut que les élèves de Poudlard s'aiment .  
  
Harry , Ron et Seamus , qui écoutait la conversation , éclatèrent de rire .  
  
Et de fait , Harry se sentait bien . La petite musique dans sa tête le berçait , tandis qu'il riait avec ses amis .Il ne pensait plus à faire souffrir son coeur .  
  
-  
  
Derrière le groupe d'amis de septième année , Ginny révassait , en caressant distraitement Pattenrond .  
  
Ce week-end à pré-au-lard était une aubaine . Elle allait peut-être enfin pouvoir réaliser son rêve . Se retrouver coincée dans une chambre d'hotêl avec Harry .   
  
Il fallait juste qu'elle fignole son plan ...   
  



	5. H

**Une petite musique dans la tête **  
  
.  
  
.  
  
_C'est une vieille fic que j'actualise parce qu'elle n'est pas mal . Des bizarreries par ci par là , mais '^^ ... No comment ... lol . J'ai aussi envie de commencer pour de bon " dîner de famille" . Et c'est grâce à Watterlily & DragonFly et à Alexiel . Alors merci :D !! _  
  
.  
  
-NON , NON , NON !   
  
Harry n'essayait même plus de se boucher les oreilles . Un sourd n'aurait pas pu prétendre ignorer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux . Depuis une demi-heure à présent , et devant tous les gryffondors bouche-bée , Ron et Hermione , plus furieux l'un que l'autre se hurlaient des injures .   
  
Harry , voyant que la situation devenait incontrolable , essaya une fois de plus , en vain , de calmer Hermione . Aidé par Seamus , hilare , il lui prit les deux mains , et la força à le regarder dans les yeux . Celle-ci se dégagea , plus rouge que jamais , alors que Ron semblait surmonter difficilement le désir de se jeter sur elle .  
  
" Maintenant il faut que tu choisisses , Hermione " s'exclama le roux . "C'est LUI ou MOI , c'est clair ?"   
  
Et il sortit sous les applaudissements , drapé dans la dignité qui lui restait .  
  
Hermione semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes .  
  
"Allez , Mione " tenta Harry avec douceur " Ce n'est qu'une dissert , après tout . Ron a raison , tu es trop obnubilée par le travail ... "  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas . A priori , le fait que Ron lui ait demandé , d'une manière des plus explicites , de choisir entre prolonger leur relation et avoir une bonne note à un devoir lui avait porté un coup fatal .  
  
Tout était de la faute de Rogue . Après tout , c'était lui qui , pour se venger de la liberté accordée aux élèves de septième année , leur avait donné pour le lundi suivant une dissertation sur les propriétés de la potion de flemme . Si elle voulait rendre un bon devoir , Hermione devrait y passer son week-end . C'est pourquoi elle voulait renoncer à la sortie à Pré-au-lard . Ron , bien sûr , n'était pas de cet avis . Il avait bien d'autres projets pour elle et lui ...  
  
Harry soupira . Serait il obligé de raccomoder une fois de plus ses amis , alors que sa propre vie sentimentale était ... Inexistante ?  
  
La personne la plus belle , la plus intelligente et la plus perverse de tout Poudlard était aussi la plus inaccessible , il l'avait compris depuis longtemps .  
  
D'ailleurs , il n'était toujours pas parvenu à comprendre pourquoi et comment Hermione s'était affichée avec elle dans l'école - alors qu'il était évident qu'elle aimait Ron . Et comment y était elle parvenue , alors que cette personne était ... Inaccessible ? Lorsqu'il le lui avait demandé , elle s'était contenté de sourire . Harry n'avait pas osé ajouter autre chose , de peur de paraitre suspect .   
  
----  
  
  
  
Le vendredi soir , en rentrant dans sa salle commune , Harry alla directement se coucher . A son plus grand soulagement , Hermione et Ron s'étaient embrassés sous les yeux de presque toute l'école , pendant le repas . Ron avait convaincu Hermignonne de l'accompagner à Pré-au-lard pendant les deux jours ... La façon dont il y était parvenue restait un mystère , même pour Harry .  
  
Lorsque , couché et fourbu , Harry retourna son oreiller du côté le plus frais , sa main toucha un petit bout de papier froissé . A moitié réveillé , Yeux verts chercha à tatons ses lunettes et lut ce qui était écrit , d'une écriture fine et ronde .   
  
"Demain 18 heures , bar la Sorcière Rousse . "   
  
Et il s'endormit .   
  
---   
  
Le lendemain matin , il tenait encore le bout de papier dans sa main . Il faisait jour quand il se réveilla , et les zoiseaux piaillaient à la fenêtre . Harry se sentait plus frais et dispos qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps . Il avait fait un rêve magnifique , un rêve où la personne la plus belle , la plus inaccessible et la plus perverse de tout Poudlard lui avait laissé un mot sous son oreiller pour l'inviter à le rejoindre .   
  
Lorsque Harry vit dans sa main un bout de papier froissé , il cligna des yeux . Et tout lui revint .  
  
---  
  
Deux heures plus tard , il sifflotait la chanson à la mode des Bizarr's sisters sous l'oeil perplexe de Remus .  
  
"Tu as appris une bonne nouvelle , Harry ?" lui demanda le loup-garou .  
  
Harry lui lança un sourire étincelant et ne répondit pas . Il éprouvait un sentiment d'excitation qui lui faisait battre le coeur à une vitesse étonnante , et cela était très loin d'être désagréable .  
  
Et bien sûr , Remus s'en était rendu compte . La musique que Harry fredonnait était un slow tragique .  
  



End file.
